Deception
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Part of the For Life Verse. Derek just needs to get away from everything for one afternoon.


I imagine this is part of the For Life series that I intend to write more of but haven't got around to yet. Um, yeah. Porn, as usual, from me. Love me, don't hate me. Please.

Don't own Teen Wolf.

Derek glanced right at the young man sitting beside him in the Camaro as they sped along the highway. He was nervous, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, chewing his bottom lip, eyes darting around him like a frightened deer. He reminded Derek so much of Stiles when they first met, when Stiles was young, nervous, innocent. Stiles, the thought of his husband, of his mate, made his chest thump. He smiled as hands curled into fists, the boy taking a breath to speak.

'Der-'

'Don't. I told you. No names.' Derek said glancing in his rear-view for a second, avoiding the young man's bright eyes as he looked at Derek.

'I…I'm sorry.' He said licking his lip and turning to look out the window. 'I just can't…what if he finds out, what if he finds me?'

'He won't. I'll have you back to him in no time.' Derek said, resting a warm palm on his thigh. The denim he wore was thick, course, and it took a second for the trace of body heat to work its way through.

'You won't bite me this time right; it's not easy, hiding marks from him. He gets so jealous.' The boy said, swallowing. Derek imagined his Adams apple bobbing, thought of scraping his teeth over it.

'I can't promise I won't mark you.' Derek warned him. 'Your skin looks so good when my teeth have left my mark.'

'He knows. I know he knows. Do you think Stil-'

'I said no names.' Derek squeezed his thigh. 'Relax, we're almost there.'

#

The car slowed, and Derek turned into the motel parking lot. He watched the boy bite his lip as he parked, then they were getting out, Derek stretching his hand out for the boy to take. It was easier like this, thinking of him as The Boy; it didn't feel so much like betrayal. They walked inside the office, and while Derek signed for a room for the afternoon and how filthy was that, the boy wrapped himself around Derek. The desk clerk clearly noticed as well, looking pointedly at Derek's wedding ring.

Derek ignored her, leading the boy back to their room, fingers locked together. Once they were inside the room shoes and shirts were tossed across the floor and Derek was on him, biting his lips, dragging his nose down a long throat, and fulfilling his fantasy of licking and sucking his Adams apple. Derek paid particular attention to his nipples, drifting lazily between them, sucking and nipping until the boy was writhing on the bed, a wet patch spreading across the front of his jeans.

'De-please, just, please.' He pleaded softly, and Derek took pity on him, peeling the jeans off his long legs and dragging his boxers with them. Derek swallowed his cock almost all the way, and then sucked his way back up to the head, adding a twist of the tongue, and dipping into the slit as he pulled off with a wet pop. The boy was panting, leaning on his elbows, eyes shining with lust. Derek did it again, dipping low and fingering his soft balls, his fingers tracing lower until they reached the crinkled skin of his ass. Derek's mouth followed their path, his tongue licking around the rim before edging just slightly inside.

He was intoxicating, tasted perfect and Derek couldn't get enough. He could lie here all day, licking and sucking, slurping until the boy was a hot mess and all Derek had to do was slide inside, fall home. He added his finger to the mix, and struggled with his other hand to get the lube out of his jeans, flicking the cap with his thumbnail and pouring a generous amount onto his fingertips. He knelt between his spread legs, two fingers sliding in and out of his twitching hole.

The boy gasped and writhed, shy hands reaching out to glance across Derek's muscles. 'You can touch what you want.' Derek said, watching the beautiful blush rise from his chest to his forehead. 'I want you to touch me too.' Tentative fingertips traced around a nipple, twisting it gently before the boy bent up and suckled it into his mouth, his fingers dipping down over Derek's hard abs to his equally hard cock. Those same tentative fingers were now tracing the length, and then glanced lower to touch Derek's balls. 'Yes.' Derek ground out, clenching his teeth. They boy's shyness was killing him, making his harder. 'S' good.'

'Is it?' The boy asked. Derek dragged him close for a kiss then pulled away. He eased his fingers out of the boy's ass, and he lay back, but Derek grabbed his hands, coating them in lube and bringing them back to his red cock. The boy's hands felt amazing, exploring as they slid along his length. 'Is this ok?'

'It's great.' Derek whispered.

'Is this, does your husband do this for you?' He asked, eyes darting from Derek's cock to his eyes.

Stiles, Stiles who knew every inch of Derek's body, who knew just what buttons to push to have Derek mewling like a kitten or roaring like a lion, who knew just what to say to fire Derek's body up, have him ready to take what he wanted. Perfect Stiles. 'Yes, he's good at it too.' Derek said, realising his mistake when the boy started to remove his hands. 'No!' Derek caught him, pulling him back. 'You're learning fast, you're learning good.'

Derek pushed him back, smiling as he bounced among the pillows. 'How do you want it babe?' He asked. The boy lifted his legs, resting ankles on Derek's shoulders.

'I want to watch you move.' He whispered softly. Derek nodded and bent forward, licking into his mouth as he lined his cock up, pushing inside with little resistance. He groaned, his forehead resting on a shoulder and made an experimental press inside. The boy gasped and Derek started moving his hips, slowly, teasing, alternating between fast and slow, grinding and circling, until the boy below him was a babbling mess.

His mouth traced over hard nipples, his fingers jerked the boys cock, but never enough force, not enough to have him coming, not yet. Derek wanted to drain them both before he did that. He was already close, the grip of the boys ass trying to stop him from leaving, trying to hold him, it was killing Derek.

Panting, Derek hoisted him closer, his hips slamming into the boys, and finally, much to the boys aching relief, wrapping his hand around the pink cock below him. The boy gasped out as Derek tightened his grip, his thumb dipping into the slit as he bent to kiss him. The boy gasped, his orgasm forcing him to clench around Derek's cock. Derek could feel his own restraint crumble and he came hard, falling on the body below him. 'Stiles.' He hissed out as he lay there, cradled between his legs, arms wrapped around his back, fingers running through his hair.

It was quiet in the room, except for the sounds of their breathing, of cars outside the window passing occasionally, so when his phone rang loudly Derek groaned, hands pushing at his shoulders. He watched the ass literally slide out of bed and onto the floor, groping for the phone. Brown eyes met Derek's green ones as he answered the call then opened his wallet to retrieve the wedding ring.

'Yeah, seriously can't I leave you alone for one afternoon, Scott, one whole afternoon?' He said walking on his knees back to the bed and holding his ring out to Derek. Derek took it and Stiles's left hand, slipping it back onto his finger and kissing it before pulling Stiles back beside him. He tucked Stiles in to his side, wrapping the duvet around them for a moment as Stiles told Scott where Erica's rag doll was hiding, not to comb Isaac's hair, that he'd do it because he squeals when anyone else does it and to make sure the other kids don't bribe Boyd into eating their vegetables again. 'Threaten them my brother, tell them that Boyd will grow bigger and stronger if he gets all the broccoli. Yes Scott you have to eat it too, to set an example, I don't care that you don't like it, is Danny there, put him on! Danny make sure they all eat their vegetables. Yes we'll be home around seven, I think.' Stiles said smiling at Derek. Derek dipped to kiss him and Danny hastily put an end to the call. Stiles smirked and tossed it back onto the floor.

'Where have you been?' Derek teased.

'Out with my other lover. Were you with that hussy boy again?' Stiles asked biting Derek's bottom lip.

'What can I say; he reminds me a lot of you.' Derek whispered, dropping his head to kiss Stiles on the lips again.

'Think we have time for a nap?' Stiles asked but Derek was already grumbling about only having an hour left in the room.

'Oh good, just enough time for a shower…together…' Stiles smirked. Derek rolled his eyes but followed Stiles and his hot ass to the bathroom anyway.


End file.
